The Strip of Picture's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chris is at the Gilmore Girls house instead of Max the morning after Rory get's back from her grandparent's house after that friday night dinner where Lorelai couldn't make it in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai is in bed when she's hears a car pull up outside. She looks out the window and sees Rory being dropped off. She puts on shoes and grabs a coat, then runs pulls open the front door just as Rory is about to walk in.

''Hi.'' Lorelai says

''Hi. What's up?'' Rory asks her happily

''Nothing, what's up with you?'' Lorelai asks her

''You have something to tell me.'' Rory says

''Boy, you're so smart. Right, okay, here we go. . .I've got a boy in the house.'' Lorelai tells her

''You what?'' Rory asks her

''Nothing happened, I swear. He slept the whole night on the couch. And you know him.'' Lorelai tells her

''I do?'' Rory question's her

''And you like him. I don't know if that's relevant, I just thought that I would throw that in there.'' Lorelai tells her

CUT TO LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM.

Lorelai and Rory stand next to the couch where Chris is sleeping.

''It's My Father!'' Rory says angrily

''I know.'' Lorelai says

''My Father is on my couch!'' Ror says angrily again

''It was the snow and stop saying it like that. You know how I get, it's like catnip. I was walking, he was there, his car was broken, we had fiesta burgers. It was the snow. Rory, say something.'' Lorelai says

Rory walks to the kitchen. Lorelai follows her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the kitchen

''Rory, talk to me. How do you feel?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know.'' Rory tells her

''Take a guess. Angry, frustrated, nauseous?'' Lorelai asks her

''Weird, I feel weird. Has he been here all night?'' Rory asks her

''Pretty much.'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh, my God. Did he go into the bathroom? I have stuff hanging in there!'' Rory says angrily

''Honey, you knew I was gonna date him, right? This isn't a total surprise.'' Lorelai says

''No I didn't know you were gonna date. I just didn't expect for him to be here . . at our house. . .in the morning.'' Rory says

''I know.'' Lorelai says

''I don't remember ever there being a man in our house.'' Rory says

''Yeah, well, I kind of broke the rules.'' Lorelai tells her

''God, why is this so weird for me?'' Rory asks her

''Because I should've told you first?'' Lorelai asks her

''No.'' Rory says

''Because I should have talked to you before I did this?'' Lorelai asks her

''No.'' Rory says

''Because you're afraid he smushed the couch pillows out of shape?'' Lorelai asks her

''Do you love him?'' Rory asks her

''I, uh. . .we had one date. It was a great date, World Series level. But it was just a date. Honey, I promised myself a long time ago that I was gonna keep all this stuff separate from you, and I want you to know that that still stands, okay? This was a one-time thing. I'm not gonna start just bringing guys home. This is not a trend.'' Lorelai tells her

''you can, you know.'' Rory tells her

''What?'' Lorelai questions her

''Bring guys home. I mean, if you like someone you should feel comfortable doing that.'' Rory tells her

''I appreciate that.'' Lorelai tells her

''I want you to be happy.'' Rory tells her

''And I love you for that.'' Lorelai tells her

''Plus, I know you're not a cat person, so you truly will be alone if you don't find someone.'' Rory says to her

''Okay, look, someday I will bring somebody home, but when I do I just want to be sure it's the guy.''Lorelai tells her

''Dad's not the guy?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know, he might be. But right now it's just you and me.[Rory's bedroom door opens] And sometimes Lane.'' Lorelai tells her

''Hey.'' Lane says

''Hey.'' Rory says

''I'm gonna go wake the man up.'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai walks out of the kitchen into the livingroom and sit's next to Chris and hand's him some coffee. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Thank's so is Rory home?'' Chris asks her

''um she is yeah.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh yeah when did she get home?'' Chris asks her

''oh just a few minute's ago before you got woke up actucally.'' she tells him

''oh well where is she I would like to see her.'' he tells her

''oh I just left her in the kitchen I think she's talking to Lane.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh.'' Chris says and get's up and goes into the kitchen and see's Rory holding the strip of picture's.

''hey kido what's that?'' he asks her

Rory jumps from him scaring her.

''sorry.'' Chris says

''huh what oh nothing...nothing.'' she tries to put them back in her coat pocket but they fall out to the floor and she picks them up.

''can I see them?'' he asks ehr

Rory gives them to him.

Chris takes them gently from her.

''these are picture's of us where did you get these where did you find this?'' he asks her

''hey sweetie where's Lane hey what's that your holding?'' she asks both Chris and Rory

''oh just some picture;s of us when we were younger.'' Chris tells her

''I found them up in mom's old room at grandma's last night they were in some old picture book filled with all kind's of mom's baby picture's which hopefully someday I will get to keep.'' Rory tells them

''oh what were you doing in my old room?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I was jut looking around and I went into a draw and found it and brought it downstair's to show grandma and grandpa but they wern't to talkitive about it.'' Rory tells her

'' can I see them?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh sure'' Chris says and hand's them to her.

''wow do you remember when we took these?'' Lorelai asks him

''yeah I do that was a fun day and we were so in love.'' Chris says

''yeah we were.'' Lorelai says and smiles and just continues looking at the picture's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''So what else did grandma tell you about the picture's?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing really just that when you were a baby when you were in that little white cute dress that grandma got in London and you spilled a glass of grape juice all over it.'' Rory tells her

''then I saw you in your coming out party dress and I asked if you had one and grandma said no and that thing's changed and then I realized why.'' Rory tells her

''because I was pregnant with you.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I know.'' Rory tells her

''but then when we we're flipping through there was a picture of grandma's sister Hopie the one that lives in Paris and grandma says that she wants to take a trip and bring me with her.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says and get's up to get more coffee.

''and I got to see grandma and grandpa's wedding picture they we're so young back then and grandma want's to save her wedding dress for when I get married.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai laugh's and almost spit's out her coffee.

''well that's very nice hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

''then grandpa told me that grandma had a thing for this guy and he was like a pirate.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai just listen's to her.

''hey maybe we could all go to Paris together to visit grandma's sister.'' Rory says

Lorelai just smiles and get's up and pour's herself some more coffee and goes over to the sink and just look's out the kitchen window.

''hey you ok hunnie?'' Chris asks her

''Lorelai turn's around and smiles ''oh yea... yeah I'm fine.'' she tells him

''hey kido why dont you go get ready for the day and we will go out and do something together while I'm here.'' he tells Rory

''oh ok.' she nods and goes into her room and shut's the door. 


End file.
